highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cray Auchtin
This article represents a character played by the author in ''World of Warcraft. This article is not canon.'' World of Warcraft Cenarion Circle Server Born shortly after the beginning of the First War in Goldshire, Cray Auchtin was but a newborn when his family was forced to flee the town due to the Orcs attacking it. Cray, in his father's protective arms, was separated from his mother. She was not seen again. Living with an adventurous Warrior such as Cray's father is far from easy, and the two traveled often. In the Second War, Cray's father left the boy in the city of Lordaeron for safety. When the war ended, his father returned. He had suffered injury but survived. No longer able to handle as much excitement as he once had, Cray's father began training his son. This training was all that Cray experienced as a child. He became a highly skilled warrior, but full of a deep-seeded rage against his own father. In the Third War began, however, the two split up, for reasons Cray refused to speak of. Cray traveled with the Alliance to Kalimdor, while his father perished in the Eastern Kingdoms. Angered upon his return, Cray sought answers or vengeance. Initially, he found his reprieve from grief only in the bottom of flagons of ale. Good fortune smiled upon the veteran, however, when he stumbled into the Stormwind Cathedral of Light near his home in Stormwind City. There, he discovered the Light and the calm he truly sought. After he had sobered up, he was sent to Northshire Abbey for training. Taking vows and finally becoming a true Paladin, Cray began adventuring across Azeroth. He particularly aided the Argent Dawn. When the War Against the Lich King brought Heroes, soldiers, and adventurers to Northrend, Cray fervently battled against Arthas Menethil and his undead Scourge. Upon returning home from the war, Cray returned to Northshire with many Paladins. Then, the Shattering broke the world and Deathwing was released. Rather than defend against the hostilities of the Horde or the danger posed by Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer, however, Cray was ordered to return to the Eastern Plaguelands to keep the Scourge in check. The Paladin refused, and set out on his own to defend Azeroth as he saw fit. Almost immediately, Cray began to undergo a crisis of faith. As before, Cray turned to relief in the form of alcohol and so began to frequent the tavern called the Blue Recluse. This made things worse, as Cray accidentally resurrected a Draenei Shadow Priest when she was slain in the tavern. Shortly afterwards, Cray encountered the Pia Presidium and was inspired to join them. Finding renewed faith in these like-minded individuals, Cray began to resolve his crisis of faith. As Cray set about defending the people of Stormwind, he found himself frequently aiding and butting heads with the Stormwind City Watch. Most notably, this occured when he joined them in the manhunt for his missing friend Ferret and her captor Sathrasa. While several members of the Watch insisted Ferret be held responsible for recent murders she appeared to have committed, Cray firmly believed that Sathrasa was the driving influence behind and therefore the one responsible for the deaths. This was confirmed, but not before a confrontation with Sathrasa during which she impaled Cray through the shoulder with a magical and poisonous spear. Though Talrathis was able to offer some healing at the scene, the wound was quite severe. It was stitched closed soon after by Mithara, although the wound prevented Cray from embarking on many adventures following this. Not long after this, Cray discovered that the book Surabar had been researching in was slowly influencing him, changing him. Although Cray was unable to solve the situation without the help of Gentyl. Cray also discovered the third victim of the Silencer of Screams. Cray quickly ascended the ranks of the Pia Presidium, becoming a Templar Knight and taking on squires. While he often found it difficult to control his emotions and set a good example for his squires, Cray was soon drawn into conflict with the Draenei Death Knight Cyrus, who was attempting to raise a former friend and ally from the Horde through use of a necromantic weapon -- much as the Lich King had done. With the help of the rest of the Pia Presidium, the conflict was resolved... but not before Cyrus and Cray battled several times, each time leaving Cray heavily wounded. The conflict also cost the Pia Presidium the allegiance of one of Cray's squires, Ria. In the midst of this conflict, the terrifying Ardam burned down an orphanage in Stormwind City. Cray has sworn retribution for the act and continues to seek out a means to exact justice upon the evil-doer. Ultimately, he was able to prevent further crimes against by extracting an oath from Ardam's wife. When Gentyl was captured, Cray became the acting Sepha of the Pia Presidium. Under his leadership, several members began investigating cures for the Forsaken Blight. Shortly after Gentyl's rescue, Cray began to flicker through time -- though he was unaware of what was happening, those around him would suddenly be encountered with Cray from another era in time. To discover what was wrong, several of his allies entered the Caverns of Time and -- following clues they had gleaned from the various different Cray's they had encountered (and an encounter with his time-lost father) -- where they witnessed the confrontation between the two before the Culling of Stratholme. They returned to modern times bearing a regret-filled letter from Cray's father, which they presented to Cray. After reading it, Cray was able to forgive his father for their differences. Having learned his lesson, the Light anchored him once more to the current time. Real World Cray is a player character played in World of Warcraft by Crayauchtin. Category:Pia Presidium Members Category:Cenarion Circle RP Characters